


Rose-tinted

by armida19



Category: Shanghai Noon (Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 06:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armida19/pseuds/armida19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was written long ago, for a challenge in the Shanghai Noon yahoo!group for a 1500 word fic containing the following objects: a pink fluffy bathrobe, candles, a potted plant, a deck of playing cards, lipstick, and a priceless heirloom. Silly and fluffy, and slightly over the word limit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose-tinted

Roy's knuckles had barely grazed the door to Chon's hotel room before it swung open to reveal his very impatient partner. 

"Roy, you are late." Chon stood aside to let him enter.

"I'm sorry, I had to pick something up along the way. Come here so I can apologize properly."

Chon closed the door and pulled Roy in for a lingering kiss that he too easily could have become lost in. Before things could go too far, Roy broke away. "Stop, wait. That's not why I’m here -- at least not yet. Are you ready to learn how to play poker? I brought my lucky deck." Roy grinned, holding up the cards.

"Yes, Roy." Chon really didn't care much about poker, but it obviously meant a lot to Roy so he'd agreed to the lesson. Besides, if things went the way he hoped, they were in for a most enjoyable evening.

Roy looked around curiously. "Hey, why is it so dark in here? You have to be able to see the cards in order to play. What's with these candles? They smell kinda funny."

"They are special candles. As they burn, the aroma will relax you."

"Oh I get it. Some kind of Chinese thing, right?"

"Yes, Roy," Chon said patiently.

"OK then. Are you ready to play?" 

" _I_ am ready. You are not. I want to learn the proper way. That means no cheating."

"I wouldn’t cheat you, partner," Roy said, trying to sound offended but failing miserably.

"Then you won't mind if I make sure. Take off your coat, so you cannot hide cards up the sleeve."

"You can't be serious." Chon's look assured Roy that indeed he was serious. "OK, OK." He shrugged out of his coat and tossed it over a chair. As he did, Chon noticed a brown paper parcel in the inside pocket.

"What is that?"

"That? Oh, it's nothing. You'll see later." Roy seemed quick to change the subject, so Chon let it go for the moment.

Chon looked Roy over. "This is still not good. You could hide cards in your vest or shirt. You should take them off, too."

"Oh I see. The poker lesson was just an excuse for you to get me over here so you could ravish me. You really are insatiable, Chon, you should be ashamed," Roy teased. "I suppose the next thing you'll want is for me to strip naked and play cards that way."

Chon just smiled.

"Forget it! You'll have to get your cheap thrills some other way. Besides, it's too chilly in here."

"I have something you could put on. Wait here." Chon turned and walked over to the large wooden wardrobe. He rummaged inside for a minute, and then turned back towards Roy. "Wear this." He extended his arm.

Roy blanched, seeing the garment Chon was holding. In shock, he stepped back, tripping over a potted plant and grabbing onto the back of a chair to keep from falling. "Where . . . where did you get that?"

"From Fifi."

"Fifi?" Roy said in confusion.

"Yes. I went to see her at Goldie's. She told me you like to wear this." 

Roy sat down heavily on the chair. "I'll kill her," he muttered.

"It's OK Roy. I like it."

"Really? You . . . you aren't just saying that so that you can laugh at me."

"Roy," Chon said seriously, "I would never laugh at you."

"Now wait a minute," Roy said, holding up his hands in protest. "You went and saw Fifi? You told her about us?"

"Roy, she saw us in a bathtub together. I did not have to say anything. Will you wear it?" Chon handed Roy the garment in question, a pink silk bathrobe with ostrich feather trim around the collar and sleeves.

"Chon, if I take off my clothes right now, I don't think either of us will be thinking about poker lessons."

Chon looked at him smugly. "I was Imperial Guard. I have self control."

Roy laughed. "Yeah, yeah. All right, Mr. Self Control. I'll humor you." Roy stood up and began to take off his clothes. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered. Although Chon's face remained impassive, Roy could feel Chon's eyes on him as Roy changed. A wave of sudden, intense heat coursed through Roy. _The things that man can do to me with just a look._

Quickly, trying not to think about Chon and the pleasures they would share later, Roy slid his arms into the robe and tied the belt around his waist. He didn't feel as embarrassed as he thought he would. So what if he liked wearing the robe? He loved the feel of the silk against his skin, and the color was nice. It wasn't like he had much of an opportunity to wear pink in his everyday life.

"There. Satisfied?"

"Not yet, but soon." Chon smiled impishly at him. "The pink looks very nice with your skin."

"OK, very funny," Roy pretended to grumble. "Now are you ready for poker? This is a serious game, so you'll have to concentrate."

"I am ready."

"Good. Sit at the table. We'll start with basic five card draw poker." Roy retrieved his deck of cards and sat. His eyes had adjusted to the low light, and he had to admit that the candles did smell nice. The aroma was almost intoxicating. He looked at Chon across the table, noticing how his brown eyes were luminous in the glow. "Now pay attention."

Roy knew he should feel ridiculous and uncomfortable wearing this robe in front of Chon, but he didn't. What should have been an absurd situation seemed perfectly natural, because he was with Chon. Roy had never felt such ease in another's presence. Chon was his best friend, his partner, and his lover. A short time ago he wouldn't have believed he was capable of sharing himself so completely with another person.

Not to mention the sex was great, too.

As Roy dealt the cards and talked Chon through the first several hands, he was distracted by the way Chon was looking at him; more specifically, at the way Chon was looking at his mouth. 

"Chon, I've already told you, a flush beats a straight. Quit starin' at me and pay attention. How else will you learn?"

"I think I am ready to play for real now."

Roy snorted in disbelief. "If you insist."

As expected, Roy easily won the first several hands. "Had enough?"

"No. One more game."

"Persistent, aren't you? OK, uno mas."

Roy dealt the cards and they placed their bets. He was trying to go easy on Chon by betting small amounts. He looked at his hand -- a full house, jacks over eights. "Let's keep this friendly. Two bits."

Chon pushed his coins to the center of the table. As Roy prepared to show his winning hand, Chon stopped him.

"I raise." Reaching into his pocket, Chon withdrew a small, cylindrical object which he placed on top of the coins.

"What is _that_?"

"Lipstick."

"Lipstick? I don't get it."

"If I win, you have to put it on."

"Ha! You wish," Roy scoffed. Chon made no reply. "You're serious? Well all right then, if by some miracle you do win, I'll do it. What do I get if I win?"

"Your choice. But you will not win." With that, Chon turned over his cards -- four queens.

Roy was speechless. Chon smiled sweetly at him and handed him the lipstick.

"That's impossible! You must have cheated. I am not putting on lipstick! Why do you want me to wear it anyway?"

"You have a beautiful mouth, Roy."

Roy blushed crimson as his mind was suddenly assailed by lovely, graphic images of just what he'd like to do to Chon with his 'beautiful mouth.' He stood up hastily. "Now wait a minute," he stalled, tightening the belt on his robe. "Let me give you your present first."

" _This_ is my present. You will wear this robe, but not lipstick?"

"What has gotten into you, Chon?" Truthfully, Roy was enjoying this playful side of Chon. Quickly, he retrieved the packet from his coat.

"Here."

"What is this?"

"Just open it."

Chon looked at him curiously. As Roy watched nervously, Chon tore away the brown paper to reveal a small jade statue. Chon recognized it immediately, looking up at Roy in wonder. "This was my uncle's," he said, his voice catching. "Where did you --"

"I paid a little call on Wallace in prison last week. I persuaded him to tell me what he did with the things from the train."

"Thank you," Chon said softly, running his fingers over the intricately carved surface.

"I know that it won't bring back your uncle, but I hoped that having something of his would help . . . and let you know how sorry I am for my part in what happened." Roy looked at Chon uncertainly, his heart in his eyes.

"It was not your fault. I don't blame you." Reverently, Chon placed the statue on a small table. "That you would do this for me --"

"I'd do anything for you," Roy said, realizing he meant it. 

Chon smiled though his eyes were bright with unshed tears. "Even the lipstick?"

Roy sighed dramatically. "Even that."

(end)

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago, I wrote several things in the Shanghai Noon fandom. I'm bringing them over from another archive. It's been fun revisiting this fandom!


End file.
